Futuro Deseado
by littlelealamb
Summary: Achele...!


**Esta pequeña historia surgió de un loco sueño que tuve en estos días espero y les guste...**

* * *

Con un café, con mi portátil en mis piernas, estoy sentada en uno de los muebles riéndome ya que no puedo hacer otra cosa, de todas las noticias que saca y dice la prensa amarillista y las redes sociales de nosotras, ¿es normal ver como las actualizaciones van y vienen de segundo en segundo? pues al parecer si es normal, porque desde que todo el mundo se entero que estamos juntas, nos hemos convertido en el tema del momento, razón por la cual decidí traerme a Lea a este pequeña casa que tenemos frente a una de las playas de San Francisco alejándola de todo ese alboroto en que se ha convertido New York y Los Ángeles, además con su estado no puede recibir demasiadas emociones fuertes, ni soportar paparazzis, se preguntaran ¿qué tiene Lea? ¿Está enferma? no claro que no mi morena y yo estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo que será un varón, quien todavía no tiene nombre pero bueno ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Como nos costó decidir quien seria el donante aunque, claro antes de eso tuvimos muchas peleas por quien de las dos lo iba a tener, yo quería que fuera ella y Lea quería que fuera yo, estuvimos un mes discutiendo hasta que la convencí de que fuera ella, pero nunca imagine que el tema del donante desataría otro problema mas grande, muchos nombres sonaron, Jasón mi hermano y todo porque Lea quería que tuviera mi sangre pero yo la hice desistir, Darren, Mark incluso Cory que seguía siendo gran amigo de las dos, una vez que termino el dichoso promance con Lea, como odio aquellos días, pero bueno eso ya es pasado, hasta que al fin nos decidimos por Jonathan el mejor amigo de mi amada, el encantado nos dio su esperma y aquí estamos las dos mas embarazadas que nunca.

Pero se preguntaran como llegamos hasta aquí, pues bueno se los cuento, después que Lea terminara el promance con Cory nos volvimos a acercar, pero nos costó mucho volver a ser lo que habíamos sido alguna vez, peleas, gritos, malos tratos, así nos pasábamos, como dije nos costó, pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que estábamos echas la una para la otra y no fue hasta cuando las dos teníamos 29 años, que decidimos darnos otra oportunidad, desde ese entonces han pasado cuatro años ahora tenemos 32 y estamos mas enamoradas, mas felices y con un bebe en camino, claro nadie a excepción de nuestras familias y amigos sabían que estábamos esperando un bebe, desde que nos enteramos de la noticia Lea se había alejado bastante del medio publico, para evitar cualquier contratiempo con la prensa y es que por voluntad propia, habíamos decidido mantener nuestra relación en secreto, no queríamos que los mismos fantasmas del pasado, nos volvieran a atormentar, que comenzaran de nuevos los "rumores" simplemente queríamos estar tranquilas y disfrutar nuestra relación.

Pero todo eso cambio, cuando hace un mes unos paparazzis fotografiaron a Lea con su barriguita y para colmo ese día iba con Cory, quien se había ofrecido acompañar a mi morena a una consulta medica porque yo estaba en Los Ángeles, por cuestiones de trabajo y no había podido acompañarla, ya se imaginaran el alboroto que se armó, ¿qué si estaba embarazada de el?, ¿qué cuando habían regresado?, ¿por qué no habían dicho nada? hasta las fans Monchele volvieron a "renacer" como el fénix y se llenaban la boca diciendo que ellas sabían que terminarían juntos y con Monchelitos, bah en fin puras burradas, pero eso no fue nada, lo que en realidad causo la locura total fue el echo de que Lea y yo decidimos que lo mejor seria dar a conocer nuestra relación, así lo hicimos, una semana después salimos por las calles de New York agarradas de la mano, todavía recuerdo como nos miraban, algunos nos sonreían y otros nos miraban como si el diablo se les hubiera puesto en frente. Desde ese momento nos convertimos en el tema del momento, la prensa amarillista empezó a especular un sin numero de teorías, ¿que si estábamos juntas de ahora?, ¿qué si los rumores de años atrás habían sido ciertos?, ¿qué si todas nuestras relaciones anteriores habían sido tapaderas?, nadie sabia que creer, las fans Monchele andaban por los rincones de sus casas cortándose las venas, queriéndose tirar por cada puente que veían, incluso creo que tienen muñecos vudú con mi cara, definitivamente me odian. En cambio las fans Achele eran las mas felices de todas, nos dejaban mensajes de apoyo en el Twitter, en Facebook, nos hacían llegar cartas, estas chicas en realidad nos amaban, nunca perdieron la fe de que terminaríamos juntas, en fin decidimos mandar un comunicado afirmando que en verdad estábamos en una relación y que íbamos a tener un bebe creyendo que con esto se tranquilizarían, pero fue peor solo conseguimos alborotar mas el avispero.

**-¿Qué haces? -** escucho como una somnolienta voz me pregunta y la veo ella esta ahí con el ceño fruncido, con esa barriguita que la hace ver adorable y que hace que me enamore de ella cada día mas.

**-Aquí viendo las ultimas noticias del "Huracán Achele" -** le respondo con una sonrisa

**-Seguimos siendo la "Comidilla del Pueblo" -** espeto ella con una media sonrisa.

**-Pues si cariño y esto va para largo -** le digo **– Ven -** la llamo para que se siente a mi lado y ella lo hace.

**-¿Dormiste bien? -** le pregunto acariciando su barriguita.

**-Si mejor que nunca, aunque cuando desperté no estabas a mi lado -** hizo un adorable puchero que me hizo derretir por dentro, así que me le acerco más y beso suavemente sus labios **-Sigo molesta -** me dice apenas me separo del beso, se cruza de brazos, me acerco de nuevo a sus labios y esta vez la beso apasionadamente.

**-¿Ya no estas molesta? -** le pregunto mirándola intensamente y nuevamente acaricio su barriguita.

**-No vuelvas a dejarnos solos -** me vuelve a decir y yo solo sonrió me encanta verla así tan "hormonal".

**-Nunca mas, te amo -** termino de decirle, le doy un beso corto y coloco mi cabeza en su barriga para ver si a mi príncipe se le ocurre patear.

**-Y yo te amo a ti -** me dice acariciando mi cabeza.

¿Y saben qué?, realmente no me importa, no me importa que diga la prensa amarillista, si puedo pasar así el resto de mi vida con la mujer que amo, mas claro que le den a Hollywood, además a Lea le llueven las ofertas de trabajo en Broadway, incluso están dispuestos a esperar a que tenga a nuestro hijo, las revistas nos están ofreciendo mucho dinero por una entrevista, otras quieren la exclusiva del nacimiento de nuestro bebe y yo pues yo tengo mi pequeño estudio fotográfico en New York, así que por el momento no me preocupo por nada de eso, lo único que quiero es cuidar a mi medio metro de felicidad a mi pequeño príncipe a quienes amo con todo mi corazón...


End file.
